


Fall for you (literally fall)

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Hybrids, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Yutae being a messy couple of idiots in love.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Kudos: 25





	Fall for you (literally fall)

Taeyong and Yuta were just returning from one of their many dates. They were both in great humor, laughing loudly between the wet kisses they exchanged all the time. Both were slightly tipsy, they couldn't keep their hands from each other and fortunately, on the bus, by which they were returning home weren't many passengers.

The Japanese chuckled as Lee kissed him behind the ear. He climbed onto the older man's lap and sat comfortably astride. He brought their lips closer together, then moaned when he felt Taeyong's tongue touching his palate. Yuta's cat ears twitched with pleasure, and deep grunts came from his throat. The Korean's cool hands went under the hybrid's sweatshirt, causing the smaller's tail to wrap around the Taeyong waist.

They were unfortunately forced to interrupt their love games when the bus stopped at their stop. The couple got out, laughing loudly that everyone could catch them while swaying slightly towards the house.

When they crossed the threshold of the apartment, Lee didn't wait for his husband to get rid of his clothes and decided to help him. They went into the living room and in the blink of an eye, the hybrid felt the cool material of the couch under his back. Immediately afterward, the boy felt a wet kiss on his neck, which caused his tail to twitch with excitement. The two began to kiss passionately and caress their bodies until suddenly the Japanese felt the lack of warmth of the other's body, and a loud bang reached his ears.

When he opened his eyes and sat up straight, he noticed on the floor his beloved, who was holding his head tightly and was hissing. As if on cue, Yuta regained consciousness and soon found himself next to his husband. He gently took Taeyong's hands from his face so that he could see a cut browridge that was bleeding.

On the one hand, the hybrid tried to refrain from laughing, because the clumsiness of his beloved just reached its apogee, and on the other, he was a little scared, because tears began to show into the older's eyes. The hybrid wiped them quickly and helped him get up, directing them to the bathroom. There he sat Taeyong on the bathtub and pulled out the first aid kit himself. He quickly and easily treated his wound and kissed his beloved on the cheek to cheer him up.

Together they returned to the living room, but this time they decided to just cuddle. The Korean buried his face in the neck of the younger, embarrassed that he had fallen off the couch when they were making out, and Yuta decided not to tease him at this moment and leave it for a better opportunity.


End file.
